As tolerances on semiconductor device fabrication processes continue to narrow, the demand for improved semiconductor wafer review tools continues to increase. One such review tool includes a wafer inspection tool, such as a wafer edge inspection tool. In such an optical system, an associated wafer chuck may be used to rotate the wafer during edge inspection. Some wafer chucks may provide an air bearing that elevates the wafer above the wafer chuck surface. Such systems, however, suffer from height variations associated with the wafer chuck as the wafer is rotated with respect to the underlying wafer chuck. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the defects identified in the previous art.